Chaos Negative (Zale the Echidna)
Both bases used in the pictures were done by this person because I was too lazy to draw it myself. Basic Info Other Names: Zale, CN, Negative Age: 45 Species: Chaos Mutant Gender: Male IQ: Average, but not a defined number Maritial Status: Technically single, but is interested in no one. Date of Birth: June 18th Date of Death: '''N/A '''Birthplace: Mystic Ruins Dominant Hand: Right Height: 4'2" Weight: '''120 lbs '''Appearances: *Sonic Fan Characters Brawl! (SFCB!) (As an Assist Trophy) *What Could Possibly Go Wrong? (First mentioned in the second chapter, appears in the 4th chapter) Status Occupation: Jobless Weapons: Himself Economic Class: Middle Alignment: Lawful Neutral Personality Prior to Transformation: '''Zale was once a calm and collected adult. He was patient with inappropriate behavior, but would subtly let someone know when enough is enough. Despite this, he had a bit of an impish side, like tricking others into thinking or doing ridiculous things. Though he could sometimes be a bit overprotective of the people he cared about, like his wife or daughter. In difficult times, he would be much more serious and twice as overprotective, and would rarely take risks. '''Personality After Transformation: Chaos Negative can now only remember one thing. That one thing is that he was once a normal being and that a spirit related to the Master Emerald transformed him into a monster. He has dedicated himself to destroying that spirit, changing himself back, and regaining his other memories. Because no one can understand what he is saying, most people see him as a dangerous and aggressive creature with low mental capabilities. He has also retained his overly protective trait from before, but it didn't resurface until he met his daughter again, despite the fact that he doesn't even recognize her. He tries to stay alone as much as he can, but is very gentle to people who are open to him. Mental Conditions: Masochistic Personality Disorder, wasn't too noticable before his transformation, but after the event, it slowly grew over the years. He's actually afraid of people who are kind and helpful to him, since almost everyone who has seen him has feared him, and he's unfamiliar to any reaction other than fear. He doesn't know how to accept it, so he either ignores it or makes a horrible attempt at being kind back to the person. Physical Disability: Chaos Negative is unable to speak, due to Chaos waves altering the Sound waves he produces. Without a translator or a translator device, no one can understand what he is saying. Ability Type: Power Goals: Regain his memories, return to his original form as Zale the Echidna, and get his revenge on the Master Spirit. Fears: Chaos Negative is Angrophobic, meaning that he's afraid to be angry or show that he's angry. This is because he knows that he can become destructive when he's aggravated, but he doesn't want to hurt anyone. This fear is noticed especially when he's around his daughter, since he doesn't want to risk hurting her or even scaring her. Current Residence: Undefined, more or less a wanderer. Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Good Points: Tries to be wary of his actions, normally gentle, and considerate of others Bad Points: Overprotective, Doesn't know how to react to kindness Stats Strength: 18/20 Agility/Speed: '''9/20 '''Intelligence: 10/20 Health/Defense: 7/20 Powers: Like Chaos Zero and his other transformations, Chaos Negative is made up of water and is able to control it. Because he is made of water, he is completely immune to Bullets and fire. Also, since he technically has no bones, he is extremely flexible and can strech out his limbs. Fighting Style: Chaos Negative relies almost completely on brute force. He just tries to blast through everything without much strategy. But even though he is a Hydrokinetic, he prefers physical fighting than using the element of water. Also, since he can stretch out his limbs, his fighting style is highly similar to Sonic the Werehog, with the two of them only having slight differences. Weaknesses: Chaos Negative is extremely vulnerable to electricity, since he is made of water and water conducts electricity. If he gets a little shock, it causes minor to moderate damage. But if the shock is just a little bit above the power of a stun gun, Chaos Negative dies because of how weak he is to it. Personal Info Friends: River, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Brody, and Arcturus (but he's extremely skeptical about him) Rivals: None so far Enemies: Doctor Eggman/Ivo Robotnik, anyone who tries to harm him or River "It's Complicated": River History Zale and his wife, Anna, lived in Sandopolis on Angel Island. When their daughter, River, was born, neither of them had any clue as to why she lacked a tail and had such an obscure color for an Echidna. For the first few months, both of them tried to ignore it and live normally. It only lasted a year until the mother, Anna, suddenly fell ill and died. That was when Zale discovered that she had been exposed to Chaos Radiation prior to River's birth, and it was the cause behind her death and their daughter's odd appearance. Shortly after, a strange being had appeared in front of River, and being highly protective and unfamiliar with the creature, he ran away from Angel Island the next time it appeared. Over the course of about 4 years, the being has continued to search for the two of them, and Zale struggled with trying to raise his daughter as they ran from place to place. When she turned 5 years old, he made the decision that it would be safer if she was left in the care of the humans living in Station Square, since he believed that the being would still think that she was with him, and would end up pursuing only him instead of River. He told her to not tell the humans anything about her past, so that she wouldn't be found as easily. Sometime later, Zale was eventually found by the strange being, and was attacked. Neither of them were killed, but as it turns out, the creature is made of Chaos Radiation, and the end result of the fight mutated him into Chaos Negative. For 9 years he wandered with only one memory, which is the memory of being transformed into a Chaos Monster. He searched for the thing that changed him, and he later discovered that it was directly related to the Master Emerald. So when he had finally made it to Angel Island, he purposely tried to destroy the Emerald, and succeeded after engaging in combat with Knuckles, the guardian of the jewel. Other Trivial Facts *Zale's personality prior to the transformation was based off of Princess Celestia. Strange, isn't it? *Chaos Negative's personality was inspired by Songbird and Big Daddies from the Bioshock series. *The symbol on his forehead is a Fermata, which is a symbol frequently used in sheet music. This is a remanant of his first designs. *Zale and River have the exact same eye and skin color. *Chaos Negative was originally meant to be a flat-out murderous villain, but that changed after I was inspired by Songbird's/Big Daddy's personality. *Chaos Negative is incapable of normal speech (like speaking actual words from any language). His voice is actually made up of loud, high-pitched screeching noises. The only people who can understand what he's saying are people who have been permanently effected by the Chaos Emeralds. These people include Chaos 0, River, and Fryst. *The only reason why he can't speak is because he is half water and half Chaos energy. Due to this, the sound waves that he attempts to create are merged with Chaos waves, thus causing it to become extremely distorted. Only beings who are able to naturally detect Chaos waves can hear the original sound wave embedded in the distorted voice. Gallery For KnucklesFangirl.jpg|Chronologically, this picture doesn't make sense. But it still looks awesome! Let's just say it's from an alternate timeline where he was never transformed. Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Mobians Category:Echidnas Category:Elemental Abilities